


Once Upon A Time In Asgard

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cinderella-inspired, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Thor reminisces of an old Memory after watching Cinderella with some of the Avengers.





	Once Upon A Time In Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a sort of spin-off of Compromising The Heart chapter 3, that does not need to be read to read this but it may be a good idea. My Tumblr is @sporadic-fics

Thor sat in silence as the film finished and he looked towards Steve and the others who were involved in family movie night, a sense of uneasiness washing over him. Sam noticed it and raised an eyebrow at him.

“This film reminds me of someone I once knew, perhaps I should call her Cinderella in her absence,” Thor let out a small bitter laugh as the old memories floated in the back of his mind, his loneliness amplifying.

“Yeah?” Sam perked up a little as the god in front of him hadn’t talked about Asgard, it’s people or his past in a long time and Sam wanted to hear Thor open up again. The other avengers also perked up and looked at Thor. “Why don’t you tell us about them?”

“Well you see, it was a long time ago and there was a ball held by my father and Zeus to try and form a connection between our two kingdoms…”

Thor shifted where he was sat as Queen Frigga, his mother, pulled his hair back to tie it in a low half ponytail, several tiny plaits decorating the sides. Thor was uncomfortable, not wanting to go to a ball to be paraded for potential suitors, but his mother tried to calm his nerves by making him presentable and trying to keep his mind off of Loki’s relentless teasing.

Loki had been telling him that he would probably be married off to an ogre, or worse, an Olympian. Thor rolled his eyes at the former but felt horror at the latter, it would make sense seeing as the ball was to help the relationship with the Olympians but there had always been a tension between the kingdoms and Thor was a romantic at heart and would rather find someone he loved.

“Mother please do not make me marry,” Thor, the god of thunder, had never pleaded like this. He had never sounded so vulnerable and depressed, even Loki looked surprised and promptly shut up.

“I will do what I can my son, you really shouldn’t worry though as this ball is not to get you betrothed to someone.” Frigga stepped away, squeezing his shoulder to offer comfort before making Loki sit down so she could style his hair. “What style are we going for today Loki?”

Thor noticed Loki perk up, obviously liking the attention from their mother and noticed how Loki’s hair grew longer so his mother could style it better. Their mother deftly wrapped and pinned certain parts of the hair before Loki’s crown was placed upon his head. The two siblings were wearing their best clothes made of the finest silks that could be found, Frigga nodded happily and then walked with them to the giant hall where their father and other gods waited. By rights, Frigga should have been sat with her husband, Odin, but she had decided to make sure her two children looked their best and she wanted to walk in with them.

The large doors opened, their names announced, and the two princes knelt before their father, their king. When they stood the civilians had bowed with respect and the other gods just inclined their heads, not necessarily giving them respect because they deserved it but because they were the princes of this realm. The gods had to give respect or else an unnecessary fight would happen and no one wanted that, well, maybe Ares would appreciate that.

Thor sat with his immediate family members to eat the food prepared for them. It was a large meal and Thor ate as much as he could but he ended up giving the rest to Volstagg, he did, however, keep drinking. Thor, at this moment in time, was more of a social drinker than a drinker to drown his sorrows but he would be lying if he said that he had just been drinking socially that night. He was still trying to ignore the idea of being put into an arranged marriage.

It was Loki who had spotted her spying through the almost closed doors to the giant hall, with a wistful expression on her face, and he had nudged Thor before nodding in her direction.

“Perhaps you should ask her to dance brother?” Thor nodded and jumped up to make his way to her, people had looked at him curiously as he walked out of the doors, not letting anyone see that she was there.

He stood with her for a few minutes, with a finger to his lips that had fallen into a grin, to make sure that it had looked like he had gone to go get her specifically before putting her slender but slightly calloused hand on his forearm and leading her to the hall. She had looked at him with wide eyes, quiet words being stuttered as she tried to ask him what he was doing but all she received was a small comforting smile from the large blonde.

There was music playing and she looked towards her sisters who all looked at her, grinned and nodded reassuringly, as Thor spun her to the music. Her grip was so light he barely felt it so for a brief moment his hand curled around hers to make her grip tighter. His loud laughter echoed through the hall as other dancing couples gawked at them. She looked around to see that Odin had a blank expression on his face, both her mother and Queen Frigga looked at them with soft smiles, Loki watched them with intrigue and her father looked like he was about to murder her. She stumbled when her father’s expression was so clear to her and Thor made sure to keep her steady as they continued to dance.

“I could dance with you forever, especially if it meant seeing your father’s reaction again.” Thor murmured into her ear before spinning her around again and pulling her close.

“Hm, that sounds nice, I could definitely do that,” she pushed her head into his shoulder and let him take the lead. He spun them in small, slow circles to the music that played, a grin on his face as he welcomed her warmth. Thor noticed how she hummed to the music and he loved it, he loved how she gradually relaxed and lost herself in the dance. He could feel every muscle in his body relax as she held onto him tighter, not wanting to let him go now or ever.

Thor slowed the dancing with the song and when the music ceased to play, they stopped as well. Her head rested on his chest and he placed his chin on her head, both their chests were heaving. Before Thor pulled away he leant down so his lips grazed her ear, “I will meet you in the garden as soon as my father has finished his upcoming speech.”

Thor bowed his head in response to her small curtsy and then walked over to his family, the grin on his face growing when he saw the glint in his mother’s eyes. He couldn’t help but tap his foot impatiently and his eyes flicked from his father to the woman who held his affection. His father’s speech was long, drawn-out and Thor couldn’t process a single word as he kept staring at the woman across from him, his attention only on her.

When his father had finished the speech, people had started to disperse. Some stayed in small clusters but Thor made his way out of the hall, ignoring how Fandral patted his shoulder with a teasing grin. 

The garden Thor walked to wasn’t one of the public gardens, it was a private garden that his mother had given to the four sisters when they were younger, it was only the woman who held his heart that went there and tended to it though. Whenever she wasn’t being a royal guard she would be found in the garden, her hands covered with soil while she planted more seeds.

It was the most beautiful garden Thor had ever seen, the flowers grew just right and there were arches here and there that had vines around them. There was a scattering of lights created by iridescent flowers and very small candles that were placed into the stone columns. There was also a small lake that reflected the stars. Water lilies and lotuses that had been taken from Midgard were in the deeper end towards the back but it was often that she would swim in the lake that wasn’t crowded with the flowers.

Thor spotted her at one of the columns, her body hidden to onlookers but he knew where to look, this had been a routine of the pair for a long time. Her fingers tapped against the stone quietly so he grabbed it, entwined their fingers and pinned it above her head, then kissed her.

It was a soft and sweet kiss. He gently pressed into her, their hips meeting, and her fingers scraped into his hair, occasionally tugging on a braid or two, to tug him closer to her. His hand, the one that didn’t pin her other hand to the stone, held her cheek and his thumb caressed her cheekbone as he pulled away. He placed a kiss on her forehead when he was done. 

“Hi,” she whispered breathlessly, her heart thumping in her ears. “It was very bold of you to dance with me in front of your father like that.”

“I wanted to dance with you,” Thor now traced her bottom lip that was slightly swollen for their kiss. “I always want to dance with you.” 

“Thor, when can we tell people?” She looked down with her brow furrowed and Thor let out a sad sigh. 

“I believe my parents know, it is why I danced with you tonight. I don’t dance with other maidens as I dance with you.” He held her closer now. “In fact, I never want to dance with another soul. Only you.”

“I will discuss it with my father tomorrow,” a blush appeared high on his cheeks and she traced her finger across the sweet pink blush. “I will also discuss the idea of marriage.”

“You will?” Thor nodded and kissed the palm of her hand. 

“I think it is about time my love.”

She kissed him tenderly, pulling him close once again. They kissed until their lungs burned and when Thor pulled away, his lips trailed down her neck. His kisses were delicate and when he reached her pulse point he sucked on it until it left a faint mark. He was careful to not make it too dark so she didn’t have to go out of her way to hide it but it gave him a thrill of pride, especially when she moaned, that soon he wouldn’t have to hide his affection. 

His kisses travelled down to her breasts where he hummed appreciatively. His hands moved to her waist so he could rub the bottom of her clothed breasts as well as the curve of her stomach that he loved dearly. Her nipples hardened under the fabric and he heard her try to stifle a little gasp when he grazed his teeth over the thin material. As he continued to tease her nipples she let out little moans and whines.

“Thor, stop teasing me.” She let out a growl of impatience but that was cut off when Thor sank his teeth into her stomach and bit gently. She started to giggle when he continued to bite along her stomach, with his hands travelling down her wide hips to her thighs. His hands gathered the bottom of her dress to bunch it up at her hips, after looking up at her under his lashes he thumbed the band of her underwear to then rip it off of her body with the knife that rested in her leather garter.

“Did you just rip my underwear?”

“It was either that or having to unbuckle this beauty,” Thor tugged at the leather strap that covered part of her thigh with his teeth, making sure he licked the strip of skin above the strap afterwards. “Which would be too much of a shame.”

More kisses were placed on her skin, travelling towards her core and he felt her legs tremble so he gripped at her thick thighs to keep her steady. He kissed the junction of her thighs tenderly, making sure to rub his beard carefully along her thighs just how she liked it. A breathy moan escaped her as he kissed at her clit so he did it again and again until she was writhing where she stood, when he sucked on her clit he felt her fingers tighten in his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. He ended up letting out a moan himself as he heard her gasps grow louder and felt her trembling get worse.

Her hips rolled up to meet his lips as she begged him to stop teasing. His right hand left her thigh to trail up it and stroke her folds as he continued to kiss and lick her clit. He let a finger enter her and pulled it out ever so slightly to thrust it back in again making her whine loudly. He looked up at her to see her eyes clenched shut and her teeth digging into her lip to stop her noises. Thor couldn’t help but grin as pushed another finger into her entrance and he watched as her mouth fell open in pleasure. 

He started slow, gradually picking up the pace as her whimpers (that she was still trying to hide) grew louder. 

“I’m going to-” her legs gave out but she managed to push herself to the wall and keep herself upright. “Oh!”

Thor sucked her sensitive clit one more time, making sure to thrust into her at the same time and watched as she fell apart. He kept thrusting his fingers into her at a smaller pace to help her ride through her orgasm, only pulling away when she let out a quiet whimper of ‘stop’.

He pulled out of her and stood up, putting her now ruined underwear in her garter and letting the skirt of her dress fall back down. He held her trembling body in his, rocking her back and forth and caressing her hair.

She drew him into a kiss, it was a peck and he pushed his forehead to hers. He enjoyed the gentle moments with her just like he enjoyed the adventurous and passionate ones so while she was in his arms he felt safe and protected. With her, he felt invincible.

“Sister!” She tensed at her sister calling for her, she could tell that she was and pulled away from Thor. “Sister we have to show you something! It is important!”

“I’m sorry my love, I must go.” She kissed him again, the taste of herself not being a bother and turned away, her hand squeezing his as she went.

“That was the last time I saw her as the next day she was sent away by my Father.” Thor wiped at his eyes and stood to get a drink, an alcoholic one, but Steve wrapped his arms around him and let the sad god cry into his shoulder.

Sam tugged at his wrist so Thor would sit back down with his friends around him. Steve kept Thor in his arms and Sam squeezed his arm reassuringly.

“I’m sorry about what happened Thor,” Sam hesitated and could help but fight a grin. “Just next time, you can leave out the sex details. Also, what about the shoe? The most iconic Cinderella moment was the leaving of the shoe and your girl didn’t leave hers.”

“No, she left her knife behind and my father used it as a plot to show that she tried to harm me and it got her banished from Asgard,” he laughed bitterly. “All because my father didn’t see her as the correct match for me, he made Loki pretend to be her and stab me.”

Steve held him tighter and let the large god sleep on him for that night.

  
  



End file.
